Channel Chasers/References
Parodies & List of channel numbers *Dragon Ball and Pokemon - Maho Mushi (Channel 297) *Rugrats - Carpet Critters (Channel 2) *The Jetsons and The Sopranos - The Futurellis (Channel 1) *Johnny Quest - Johnny Hunt (no channel number) *Speed Racer - Go Go Racer (Channel 193) *Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids - Heavy Hal (Channel 3) *Batman: The Animated Series - Blackbird (Channel 195) *Strawberry Shortcake - Paula Poundcake (Channel 50) *WWE Friday Night SmackDown - Politically Inaccurate Smashdown (no channel number) *Wheel of Fortune - The Million Dollar Spin (no channel number) *Tom and Jerry - Ted & Jimmy (Channel 291) *Blue's Clues - Clint's Hints (Channel 290) *Sesame Street - Poppyseed Avenue (Channel 295 or 296) *Deep Throat - Deep Toot *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - Adolescent Genetically Modified Karate Cows (Channel 297) *Peanuts - Walnuts (Channel 75 or 190) *Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer and Frosty the Snowman (Channel 293) *Looney Tunes and Merrie Melodies - Rabid Rabbit (Channel 292) *The Flintstones - The Meatflints (The Turnstones) (Channel 192) *Space Ghost - Space Spectre (Channel 191) *The Simpsons - The Feldmans (Channel 294) *Scooby-Doo - Snooper Dog and The Clue Crew (Channel 194) *The History Channel - Biographical Channel (Channel 299) Trivia * Alec Baldwin makes a voice cameo as the voice of the older Timmy. * During the Fairly OddParents 7-7-07 Greatest Wish Marathon, Channel Chasers was ranked as the number one wish. * The song If I Lived In TV was cut from the film and featured as a bonus on the DVD. * The Simpson style opening includes Timmy writing "This is the sincerest form of flattery." on the chalkboard in a similar style to Bart Simpson. Butch Hartman is a fan of The Simpsons. * Deep Toot is a reference to the informant Deep Throat, who provided information to bring down Richard Nixon. * Mr. Turner whistled part of the Fairly OddParents after he giggled the second about the name Deep Toot. * During the final fight in Maho Mushi, Timmy cries "Miyazaki" when charging at Vicky. This was a nod to Hayao Miyazaki, who is famous for his films such as * During the Maho Mushi fight scene, Vicky shouts "Kurosawa" as she attacks Timmy. This is a nod to Akira Kurosawa, maker of Seven Samurai. * Adult Vicky's uniform in the future has some similarities to those worn by military dictators, such as Adolf Hitler. * This film, "The Big Superhero Wish", "The Fairly Oddlympics", and A Fairly Odd Movie: Grow Up, Timmy Turner! are the only four so-far to use live action. * Timmy's attire in Maho Mushi resembles that of Kid Goku of Dragonball, Vicky's clothes in Maho Mushi resembles that of Demon King Piccolo. Goofs * Timmy said that he doesn't want to leave a place where the scene is always used and used again but in his real world the buildings are always replayed. * Its not known how, or if, Vicky used the remote to return to her normal age. After she wins the contest money, she appears to be sixteen again in some scenes and eighteen in others but its hard to tell. She would definitely be sixteen after Timmy wished everything back to normal though. * It's not possible for Vicky to destroy the future unless she had Timmy's remote in the first place, so why did she send someone back in time to retrieve it? Exactly how Vicky destroyed the world, or the extent of her destruction, is never really elaborated upon either, other than that she took over Dimmsdale with an army from Dictator Week channel. How come the rest of the world didn't stop her? Obvious Answer: She had to get someone to fetch it because if she didn't she wouldn't have it in the first place! * How is it possible for Vicky to have set the deathtraps while she was in her room and battling Timmy? But it's possible that it was set there before. Category:References